Despecho & Culpa
by Kane Tsukiyo
Summary: Naruto busca escapar a su cruel presente, dejará todo atrás para así olvidar el dolor, un dolor que tendrá que entender, no podrá curar sin amor.
1. Heridas

Bueno este es mi primer fic, así que no quedo perfecto pero me esforcé, espero les guste^^ acepto todo tipo de criticas asi que no duden en dejarme reviews.

**Despecho & Culpa**

**Capitulo 1: Heridas**

Ya habían pasado 3 años desde la guerra, todo había terminado a favor de la Gran Alianza Shinobi y por fin Sasuke regresó a la aldea aunque tuve que hacer hasta lo imposible para no solo traerlo también para evitar que lo llevaran a prisión por todos sus crímenes, los metodos no son relevantes asi que los omitiré. Y claro ahora ya nadie creía que yo era un monstruo, por el contrario ahora me consideraban un héroe, el salvador del mundo shinobi, pero no es lo que me quita el sueño en las noches , lo que no me dejaba conciliar el sueño era ella, Sakura había vuelto a ignorarme como lo hacia cuando éramos niños por la misma razón de ese entonces; Sasuke.

La verdad lo que menos me importaba era que me ignorara lo que realmente me dolía y lo que me rompió el corazón es que ahora ellos estuvieran juntos, él le dijo que la amaba y ella callo rendida a sus pies, aunque él solo lo hace para hacerme daño y para verme sufrir sabiendo que yo muero por ella y que odio que el pueda poseerla cuando se le antoje. Él solo lo hace por que no puede soportar que yo me haya convertido en un mejor ninja, que lo haya derrotado y humillado obligándolo a regresar a la villa. Pero la principal culpable fue ella, ciega no era capas de ver como jugaban con sus sentimientos, que la utilizaban pero no debiese sorprenderme nunca fue buena en eso, nunca fue capas de ver que yo la amaba como nadie, que realmente la ame como Sasuke nunca lo hizo. ¡Al diablo con todo! me canse de ver como ambos se rieran de mi a mis espaldas, después de que me humille frente al mundo entero por ambos para que pudiésemos volver a ser el equipo 7, para que ellos volviesen a sonreír a costa de mis sueños. Solo pude conseguir ser nuevamente el estorbo entre ambos creo que lo mejor que puede hacer es arrancarme de sus vidas, ya no soportaba seguir siendo el idiota en esa historia.

Recuerdo el día en que me marche, en el ultimo tiempo yo había cambiado quizá había madurado y eso es algo que todos notaban, habían dejado de importarme mis amigo, las misiones mi sueño. Porque realmente quise que Sakura fuera parte de ese sueño, pero a ella no le importaba para nada, solo quería ayudar a Sasuke a restablecer su clan, eso me enfermaba los nervios y me desesperaba completamente al punto en que llegue a odiar a ambos. Todo el tiempo estaba amargado y sin ganas de nada sumergido en un mar de tristezas y desesperación a cada momento del día imaginaba lo que ella estaba haciendo en ese momento con él. Por eso decidí irme no quería seguir soportando aquello, después de todo seguía apreciando a ambos si continuaba viviendo allí terminaría odiándolos o volviéndome loco.

Ese día fui a primera hora a la oficina de la Hokage para comunicarle la decisión, no pretendía que nadie mas supiera lo drástica determinación que tuve que tomar ese día. Al llegar dude si debía hacerlo o no pero recordé la imagen de ella en brazos del teme y eso hizo que mi sangre hirviera, entre como si lo estuviera haciendo en mi propio hogar

_- Tsunade-sama hay algo muy importante que quisiera hablar contigo_ – ella me miro extrañada ante la manera como la había llamado, lo cierto es que ya no tenia cara para faltarle el respeto, menos después de el favor que pensaba pedirle.

_- Dime que se te ofrece_ – ella noto inmediatamente la importancia del asunto su mirada cambio drásticamente a una muy severa.

_- Hay un gran favor que quisiera pedirte - _trate de no parecer nervioso. Solo queria que todo terminara rápido.

_- ¿Un favor? ¿De que se trata?_

_- Quisiera que me autorizara para marcharme de la aldea por lo menos por un año - _sus ojos demostraron sorpresa ante aquella petición, sin duda nunca imagino que yo podría pedirle algo como eso.

_- Eres libre de irte no tienes que pedirme permiso_ – dijo mientras parecía ocultar su desilusión. Supongo que he cambiado tanto que ahora nada de lo que yo hiciera podria importarle mucho, pues me sorprendió que no objetara en absoluto.

_- Solo será un año nada mas - _trate de quitarle gravedad al asunto no queria tener más problemas y menos con ella.

_- Te lo dije puedes marcharte cuando quieras no necesitas decírmelo_

_- Si no lo hubiese hecho estarías preocupada y no quiero eso, además aunque intentes lucir indiferente, se que no quieres que me marche_

_- Si pero no te puedo obligar a que te quedes si no lo quieres, ya eres mayor de edad y aunque harás falta se que debes tener un buen motivo para irte - _con resignación aceptó mi inminente partida.

_Muchas gracias por comprender la situación prometo que solo será por un año_ – dije inclinándome en señal de respeto y me retire diciendo adiós mientras vi su mirada hundida en melancolía, pero ya no quería quedarme aquí y soportar aquello que tanto dolor me causaba, así que en ese año iba a arrancarme a Sakura del corazón o por lo menos a fingir que ya ella no me importaba, me fui de su oficia con molestia esa seria la ultima conversación con Tsunade en mucho tiempo y ninguno aporto algo para hacerla más agradable

Casi al anochecer regrese a mi departamento para terminar de empacar las pocas cosas que me harían falta en mi viaje, solo un año tenia para olvidarme de ella y sanar este dolor, para despejar mi mente y cerrar estas heridas. Solo un año, era muy poco tiempo, pero se lo prometí a Tsunade-sama, que raro me siento al llamarla así. Cuando acabe de hacer mi mochila apague las luces y contemple por última vez la foto del equipo siete….ah cuanta nostalgia vino a mí….esos si fueron momentos bellos, que nunca volverán, ya nada volvería a ser como antes. Un suspiro huyo de mí mientras se cerraba la puerta dejando dentro miles de sueños que nunca podre cumplir.

Las calles desiertas me hacían sentir tranquilo, mas de noche acompañado de la luna, quería que mi adiós pasara inadvertido para el resto, mire mis pies todo el camino sin saber a donde iría a donde podría huir y me di cuenta en ese instante que yo había cambiado mucho, en el pasado me hubiese parecido cobarde actuar de esa forma pero ahora me parecía muy racional…. ¿racional? Ya ni siquiera sabía como justificar el hecho de que estoy escapando como un cobarde pero es comprensible que quisiera hacerlo. Cuando estaba próximo a llegar a la salida de Konoha, sentí un escalofrió que me hizo sentir culpa y arrepentimiento cuando la vi….si, a ella, a la mujer que amo apoyada en un poste de luz con sus cabellos rosas cubriendo su esmeralda mirada, esperando por mi, por primera ves sentí que ella esperaba por mi, me sorprendí tanto por ese tan inesperado acontecimiento que por un segundo me hizo sentir tan feliz, por primera ves parecía que le estaba dando importancia a mis actos, realmente estaba ahí para despedirse o para retenerme, seguro Tsunade le conto todo para que me convenciera de quedarme, pero ya era muy tarde, no iba a dejar que pensara ella podía evitarlo, así que camine junto a ella e hice como si no la hubiese visto, parecía que iba a lograr zafarme de su adiós hasta que decidió, con mucho pesar hablarme.

_¿Te marchas sin despedirte?_ – me pregunto con amargura en su voz mientras se coloco a mi lado dejando su rostro frente al mío

_- No tienes por que estar aquí, ¿supongo que Tsunade-sama te conto todo, no?_ – pregunte, tratando de sonar lo más frio posible ante aquella situación

_- Estas haciendo lo mismo que Sasuke cuando se marcho tras Orochimaru_ – como me molestaba que Sasuke estuviera en todo lo que yo hacia, rápidamente esquive su mirada no quería mirarla a los ojos menos cuando la luna iluminaba su rostro.

- _No nos compares, él se fue en busca de poder egoístamente, yo me voy porque que quiero estar tranquilo, necesito alejarme de todo aunque sea por unos meses o quizá años_ – y seguí mi camino sin siquiera mirarla, pero al poco andar sentí una de sus manos sujetando mi brazo, era ella a mis espaldas impidiéndome continuar, era ella tratando de evitar mi partida.

_- ¿Estas escapando?_ – pregunto y pude notar lo dolida que se sentía pero ella no fue capaz de notar lo vacío que yo me sentía - _¿De que tienes miedo? ¿Por que tienes que irte?, tu no eres así, tu no eres el Naruto al que le importaban sus amigos y siempre era capas de levantarse y de seguir adelante, no eres el Naruto que nunca se rendía_ – sus lagrimas eran evidentes, no podía soportar verla llorar ni mucho menos que llore por mi

_- Las personas cambian, para bien o para mal. A pesar de eso me siguen importando mis amigos_

_- Entonces no te vayas ¿por que quieres alejarte de nosotros?_

_- Por que tal ves yo no le importe a mis amigos._

_- De que hablas, sabes que le importas a todos a Tsunade-sama a Kakashi-sensei, a Iruka-sensei a Hinata, a Sasuke….y a mi, nadie desea que te vayas - _guardo silencio por un momento y solo se podía escuchar el cantar de la noche

_- Lo ves a eso es a lo que me refiero yo quiero irme pero ustedes no les importa que me sienta asqueado de todo, no respetan mi decisión por que no les importan mis sentimientos, solo quieren tenerme aquí como emblema de Konoha, porque ustedes se sentirán bien al tenerme cerca aunque yo no me sienta igual les dará lo mismo._

_- Eso no es verdad, si nos importan tus sentimientos, que es lo que te molesta? Dímelo y tratare de cambiar las cosas, tratare de que te sientas a gusto, solo quédate por favor no puedes irte y dejarme sola yo… yo te necesito_ – sus lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, eso solo me hacia sentir más miserable

_- Cuando haces eso te ves tan patética_ – le dije con una irónica sonrisa mientras ella parecía entristecerse dirigiendo su mirada al piso, deje escapar un suspiro y continúe - _seguro le hiciste una escena parecida al teme, ¿no es verdad? por favor conmigo no te humilles no tienes que hacerlo, por una ves en tu vida muestra un poco de dignidad, yo no quiero escuchar tus escusas, tus motivos o tus sentimientos, no lograras hacer que cambie de opinión_ - sentencie sereno para observar como su mirada buscaba desesperadamente la mía

- _Pero yo…- _no quise que continuara habland_o_

_- Ya te lo dije Sakura, no digas nada más_ - No quería escuchar nada que provenga de esos labios, de esos labios que me han desquiciado tantas noches, de esos labios que maldigo que nunca puedan gritarme te amo, de esos labios que tanto anhelo y que prohibidos sean para mi, de esos labios que me han mentido y me han insultados pero que a la ves son los labios por los que muero de deseo.

_- Naruto!_ – grito en desesperación al ver como mis pasos me alejaban de ella

_- Adiós_ - dije mientras me soltaba a la fuerza de su agarre para continuar con mi lento caminar

_- Naruto! Por favor no…_

_- Adiós!_ – repetí fríamente casi de manera cruel y ella callo devastada de rodillas al piso. Me marche sin mirar hacia atrás, sin siquiera importarme el hecho de que ella desde el suelo gritase mi nombre entre amargas lagrimas como lo hice yo en tantas ocasiones por ella, solo la noche fue testigo de su llanto, que yo ignore con tanto dolor y de esa miserable manera me marche de aquella aldea que tanto daño me hizo pero que tanto ame lo deje todo mi casa, mis amigos, mi futuro, mis sueños y a ella.

- _Narutooo!_ – oí gritar por ultima vez con desgarradora tristeza, si realmente no quería que me fuera ¿por que no hizo algo mas que llorar y lamentarse? no quería que ella pensara que huía por eso me aleje del lugar a paso lento y muy relajado entonces le hubiese sido fácil correr, alcanzarme y darme un motivo para permanecer en la aldea, no solo llorar y suplicar como lo hizo con Sasuke, como odio cuando actúa así. Pero no debía de importarme ya, en ese momento no debía hacerlo. Las calles azules, las luces nocturnas, el frio de otoño, la luna y las estrellas en el negro cielo son lo único que me importo esa noche. No daré marcha atrás ni me arrepentiré…adiós Konoha, adiós a todos.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Bueno ese fue el primer capi no quedo muy bien pero algo es algo espero les haya gustado reitero este es mi primer fic no tengo mucha experiencia asi que no pude hacer perfecto u.u


	2. El Regreso

Bueno espero que si leyeron el primer capitulo les haya gustado aqui les traje el segundo espero lo disfruten.

**Despecho & Culpa**

**Capitulo 2: El regreso**

Ya habían transcurrido los 12 meses tan rápido que ni siquiera creí estar listo para regresar ¿qué dirían a mis amigos? Bueno eso no me preocupaba tanto como saber si cuando volviera a ver a Sakura seguiría sintiendo este dolor en el pecho. Realmente quería verla, no por que me hiciera falta, sino por que necesito saber si he dejado de amarla, si realmente valió la pena alejarme de todo o a la vez todo fue en vano.

Aun sigo preguntándome por que trato de evitar que me fuera ahora ella era la novia de Sasuke por que debería importarle si decidía irme o no si estando con él a ella dejaba de importarle el mundo que la rodea incluyendo sus amigos, por que siempre fui eso solo un amigo. Supongo que fue egoísmo, simplemente le gustaba verme sufrir por ella, necesitaba ver que alguien era capaz de retorcerse de celos al verla con otro, y como siempre fui ese alguien le pareció ridículo que yo no quisiera seguir autodestruyéndome por ella.

Por fin. A lo lejos logro divisar Konoha, mi tan querida aldea la que tan feliz me hizo y la que tuve que dejar por miedo a odiar a mi mejor amigo y a la mujer que amo aunque dudo si podre seguir considerándolos como tal

Todo sigue igual, nada parece haber cambiado lo primero que hice fue dirigirme a la oficina de Tsunade-sama, para demostrarle que si cumplí mi promesa de volver. Llegue allí e inmediatamente toque la puerta

- _Adelante_ – pude ir la voz de la hokague, al entrar note lo ocupada que parecía estar con un montón de papeles

- _Ya estoy de vuelta_ – dije sereno y a la espera de su respuesta

- _Na-Naruto_- dijo mientras se levantaba y corría a abrazarme realmente me sentí incomodo en ese instante, no imagine esa muestra de afecto

- _de verdad eres tu Naruto_ – parecía escéptica pero a la ves contenta

- _si soy yo, creo que me has extrañado_- dije a tono de broma mientras me soltaba de su agarre

- _Por supuesto que si idiota todos te hemos extrañado mucho_ – dijo entristeciendo su mirada – _pero mira vomo has cambiado y luces mas fuerte que antes ¿has estado entrenando?_

- _si, un poco, pero creo que sigo igual que el día en que me marche_

- _Pero dime ¿qué has estado haciendo todo? ¿Este tiempo donde has estado?_

- _la verdad he hecho mucho principalmente me he dedicado a viajar y conocer muchos lugares, hospedándome en posadas y haciendo pequeños trabajos para poder subsistir, tratando de ayudar a las personas que lo necesiten_

- _No me digas que intentabas seguir los paso de Jiraiya_ – me regaño

- _Tsunade-sama aquí le traje los papeles que me pidió… ¿Naruto?_- una mujer de oscuros cabellos acababa de entrar a la oficina cargando una gran cantidad de papeles

- _Si soy yo, como has estado Shizune_ – dije a modo de saludo parecía aun más sorprendida que Tsunade

- _Mira como has cambiado_ – sigo sin entender el motivo de ese comentario

- _Supongo que realmente luzco distinto como para provocar ese comentario_ –dije mientras ahogaba mis deseos de preguntar por Saukura

- _todos se pondrán contentos cuando sepan la noticia_ – comento Shizune

- _No creo que todos_ –la verdad dudo que a Sakura les agrade mucho mi regreso después de aquella noche.

- _¿Lo dices por Sasuke o por alguien más_? – Tsunade pareció notar a quien me refería

- _no, por nadie en especial_ – trate de cerrar esa conversación - _con permiso iré a mi departamento a desempacar, hasta luego_ - y sali inmediatamente

Me fui muy tranquilo del despacho del Hokage, era casi medio día y antes de desempacar tenia algo muy importante que hacer, me dirigí al puesto de ramen de Ichiraku, llevaba mucho tiempo sin probar uno de esos exquisitos tazones, quizá una doble porción podría ayudar a relajarme por un momento llegue allí y parecía igual al ultimo día en que tuve el privilegio de disfrutar de aquel platillo

- _¿Dime muchacho que quieres que te sirva?_ – pregunto Ichiraku pareciendo no notar quien era, si tal ves he cambiado un poco

- Lo de siempre- dije de la misma manera en que lo hubiese echo tiempo atrás

- _¿Lo de siempre?_ – pregunto extrañado, ahí fue cuando noto quien era yo - _Muchacho regresaste, que alegría, las ventas disminuyeron mucho el día en que te fuiste_

_- Lo siento, pero lo importante es que ya estoy de vuelta_.

_- Solo por eso, la casa invita_ – me dijo entregándome un humeante tazón de delicioso ramen.

- _Muchas gracias_ – dije recibiendo gustoso la porción.

_- Pero ¿por que no me cuentas la razón por la que te fuiste sin despedirte? - _supongo que es natural que quiera saber sobre eso_ - ¿dime a donde fuiste?_

_- No tuve tiempo, además no me siento de animo como para hablar sobre ello_ – conteste sin animo, solo quería comer tranquilo y no dar explicaciones a nadie. Realmente habia perdido el gusto por hablar.

_- Te entiendo supongo que el viaje debió ser largo y agotador - __p_areció comprender mi situación así calmo su curiosidad

- _La verdad si_ - Respondí con notable cansancio en mi voz

- _por cierto, has cambiado mucho te ves muy diferente - _enteesta frase solo pude afirmar con la cabeza.

Así estuve un par de minutos comiendo y pensando, en que haría desde ahora en adelante, las cosas ya no serian como antes, aunque tampoco me interesaba que lo fueran, ya bastante daño me había causado mi pasado ahora solo podía ver hacia el futuro pero sin apartarme del presente. Ya no cometería los mismos errores, ya no quería mas desilusiones como las que han matado completamente al chico que solía ser antes incluso he pensado que debí haber muerto en la guerra, ya que en estos cuatro años solo he logrado hundirme en mi propio dolor un dolor que mis propios amigos me han causado, esa es la forma en la que me agradecieron todo lo que hizo por ellos, y no estoy exagerando pero de que me sirve ser un héroe si para quienes mas quise, soy una molestia, un estorbo. Creo que lo mas sano para mi era cortar cualquier relación tanto con Sakura y Sasuke, es una lastima que tanto Sai como Yamato-taisho hayan muerto en la guerra, me llevaba bien con ambos, pero aun tengo otros amigos, además Hinata aun debe estar enamorada de mi no todo es tan malo debo ver el lado positivo de las cosas...

_- ¡Oye Naruto!_- una voz familiar interrumpio mi pequeño descanso sacandome inmediatamente de mis pensamientos. Cuando mire de donde provenian aquella familiar vosz, note dos chicos, uno bastante gordo, de quien era la voz y el otro con un cigarrillo a medio fumar me miraban sorprendidos.

- _Choji, Shikamaru ¿qué hacen aquí?_ - Interrogue sorprendido de verlos y a la ves asqueado, obviamente me preguntarían cosas que no estaba dispuesto a contestar.

_-Solo vinimos a comer. ¿Ni siquiera saludas?_ – dijo Shikamaru resentido - _supongo que estas aquí por que extrañabas mucho el ramen de ichiraku ¿no?_ – inquirió y por supuesto estaba en lo correcto

- _¿Y cuando fue que volviste?_ – pregunto Choji sin dejar de tragar un pequeño bocadillo, naturalmente no ha dejado de ser un glotón, pero no soy quien para criticarlo

- _Hoy, hace solo un momento que llegue_ – dije sin ánimos de seguir la conversación. Solo quería terminar de comer tranquilamente

_- Y lo primero que haces es venir a comer sin preocuparte por saludar a tus amigos de los que no te despediste_ - realmente Shikamaru me hacia perder la poca paciencia que tenia

_- Lo siento, pero no pude hacerlo - _ambos tomaron asiento junto a mi y cada uno ordeno un tazón de ramen, Chouji seguia vistiendo su traje tipico pero su cabello estaba un poco mas corto pero lo más destacable es que parecia haber engordado aun más y Shikamaru seguia igual; misma ropa, mismo peinado, misma expresión, mismo comportamiento...todo digno de alguien como el.

_- Has cambiado mucho_ – ahí estaba la frase del día, esta ves en boca de Choji.

_- ¿Y entonces como supieron que era yo?_ – pregunte sin mucho interés en la respuesta.

_- Por tu forma de comer, solo tu puedes disfrutar tanto un tazón de ramen_ – vaya no espere que Shikamaru se diera cuenta de que realmente estaba disfrutando mi almuerzo.

_- Supongo que si_ –ya no soportaba el interrogatorio, pero lo peor estaba por venir.

- _¡Chicos!_ – a lo lejos vi a una chica de rubios cabellos dirigiéndose hacia nosotros. De buen fisico; grandes pechos, delaga cintura, lindas caderas, largas piernas, bestida de una provocativa falda purpura muy corta y una ajustada ramera del mismo color destacaban sus atributos, y usaba una larga cola de caballo en el pelo.

_- Ino no deberías de ser tan escandalosa eso es muy problemático_….

- _y tu eres un amargado ¿por qué no me esperaron para comer? me muero de hambre_ - al parecer seguía igual de inmadura que siempre – por cierto _¿quién es el?_ – pregunto mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza

_- No lo reconoces, es el gran héroe de Konoha_ – ya me había acostumbrado a que dejaran de llamarme así, pero Choji tuvo que recordarme ese apodo que ahora desprecio.

_- No puede ser ¡eres Naruto_ – dijo entusiasmada, sin siquiera saber por que no le di mucha importancia

_- ¿Y tú quien eres?_ – dije tratando de hacerle una broma, pero no pude evitar asombrarme con ella se ha convertido en una mujer muy hermosa ademas de vestir tan provocativamente su buen cuerpo la hacen ver muy sexy.

_- Soy yo Ino Yamanaka-_

- _Si lo se, solo bromeaba-_

_- No puedo creer que seas tu has cambiado mucho_ –al parecer todos se pusieron de acuerdo para decirme eso – _te has vuelto muy guapo_ – dijo coquetamente

_- Gracias, tu igual te has vuelto muy bella_ – dije solo por educación, esto hizo que sus mejillas se mancharan de un ligero rojizo

_- Por cierto que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo_ - otra ves Shikamaru y sus molestas preguntas

_- Solo viajar y viajar, nada especial_ – dije con los ánimos por el suelo, termine mi porción de ramen y me dispuse a dirigirme a mi departamento – _bueno creo que se me hace tarde, hablaremos otro día hasta pronto_ - y me fui de allí

_¡Adiós Naruto!_ – grito Ino agitando su mano en el aire

Realmente Konoha seguía igual nada había cambiado, tal ves ni ella ni él habían cambiado lo cierto es que no quise darle mas vueltas al asunto y me dirigí a mi viejo departamento al llegar, siento alegría por fin había regresado a mi hogar si es que podía llamarlo así, estaba intacto tal cual lo deje esa noche, era obvio nadie mas podía entra solo yo tengo las llaves, al entrar pude respirar el olor a encierro, abrí todas las ventanas y ventile el ambiente, sacudí los muebles llenos de polvo, y ordene algunas coas que deje tiradas. Deje mi bolso en el piso y me recosté sobre la cama no tenia ganas desempacar así que lo haría mas tarde, estuve varios minutos mirando el techo de mi habitación, realmente he cambiado todos tienen razón en decírmelo pero no solo en lo físico, también mi actitud y mi forma de pensar han cambiado, sentí vergüenza de mi mismo ¿qué pensarían mis padres y Ero-sennin de mi? Que me he vuelto un cobarde y un amargado pero no creo poder seguir siendo el ingenuo inmaduro al que le han pisado el corazón, las personas que mas quise a las cuales no quiero odiar pero que tampoco quiero seguir apreciando

Me dormí sin siquiera saberlo y al despertar me di cuenta que ya estaba oscureciendo, desempaque todo y me cambie de ropa, aunque la que había ahí ya no me quedaba pues realente ''he cambiado mucho'' así que tome algo de mi bolso un playera azul y un pantalón negro y me aliste para ir a cenar, por supuesto que a Ichiraku. Ya mañana podría saludar al resto de mis amigo y pedir que me reintegren como Shinobi de Konoha, ya era de noche tome mis llaves y apague las luces pero cuando estaba por salir sentí que llamaban a la puerta, mi sopresa fue en enorme al ver de quien se trataba

_- ¿Que haces aquí?...-_

_OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO _

bueno ese fue el segundo capi creo que me quedo bien, no se cuando estare subien el 3 pero sera pronto. Espero le haya gustado^^


	3. Otra vez tú

Hola, les traigo el tercer capi, espero que les guste^^

**Despecho & Culpa**

**Capitulo 3: Otra vez tú...**

- _¿Que haces aquí?... Sakuske_ – no podía creer que el estuviese allí parado frente a mi, hace tanto tiempo que no hablaba con él, tal ves quería ver en lo que el y Sakura me han convertido, en un miserable amargado,

- _Solo he venido a saludar a mi viejo amigo_ – su sarcasmo me enfermaba, eso es lo unico que queria de mi burlarse.

- _Tu y yo dejamos de ser amigos hace ya mucho tiempo_ –afirme con pesar y molestia al mismo tiempo, pues ya no podía seguir considerando a alguien como el mi amigo - _quiero saber la razón por la que estas aquí y como es que te has enterado que regrese_

- _Shikamaru me lo contó... así que es verdad que decidiste regresar ¿por que lo has hecho?_ – interrogaba como si fuera una obligación dar una respuesta

- _Tu lo hiciste una vez_ – dije sin dar importancia a su expresión de desagrado - _yo también tengo derecho a volver a mi aldea_ – concluí tratando de cerrar aquella conversación

- _No mientas, se que regresaste por ella_ – y si así fuera a el que le importaba, no debía molestarle en absoluto mis motivos

- _¿Por ella? Te equivocas no lo hice por Sakura, además por que tendría que importarte no es tu novia ¿acaso temes que yo te la pueda arrebatar?_

- _Ja ja ja_ – rio con malicia - _no sueñes con eso, sabes que ella esta loca por mi y nunca tendrá ojos para alguien que no sea yo_

- _Entonces no veo por que debiese preocuparte el que yo haya vuelto_ – en ese momento me tomo del cuello de la playera empujándome contra una pared, podía ver el odio en su mirada un odio que me dejaba muy claro las cosas, el ya no era mi amigo.

- _¡Escucha bien infeliz! ¡no dejare que te le acerques!, no sabes el daño que le hiciste el día en que te fuiste, odio que se preocupe por ti así que no quiero volver a verte cerca de ella_ – ¡pero que desgraciado que es! ¿Con que cara me dice algo como eso? Me solté fácilmente de su agarre y con una mano aprisione su cuello, azotándolo contra el piso, esta ves fui yo el tendría usar la violencia para obligarlo a escucharme.

- _¿Como te atreves a decirme semejante estupidez?_- trató como pudo de zafarse pero lamentablemente mi fuerza era mayor a la de él - _¿no fuiste tu el que se marcho primero dejándola destrozada?, fue por ti que ella ha sufrido más y ¿ahora vienes a hablar como si realmente te importara lo que siente_? - no pude contener la furia que llevaba guardado durante tanto tiempo, podría matarlo fácilmente. Después de la guerra le quitaron sus ojos y le implantaron unos común y corriente, ya no poseía el poder del Sharingan con esto la aldea se aseguro de que no fuera una amenaza a futuro, en mi caso perdí al Kyubi cuando fue extraído por Madara y posteriormente destruido junto con el Juubi, Ambos habíamos vuelto a ser ninjas comunes, pero a pesar de eso su mirada seguía llena de odio un odio que no es común en alguien normal

- _¡No te cansas de desgraciarme la vida!_ – grito como pudo aun cuando yo presionaba con fuerza su garganta –_me derrotaste, me humillaste, me obligaste a volver y me quitaste mis ojos, pero no te basta ahora vienes a quitármela a ella_ – sentí lastima por el así que decidí soltarlo, apartando lentamente mi mano de su cuello. Retrocedí para dejar que se pusiera de pie

- _Yo no he venido a quitarte nada y sabias que si no perdías tus ojos, tendrías que morir ese fue el precio para que en este momento no te estuvieses pudriendo en prisión como el criminal que eres, en eso deberías agradecerme, respecto a lo demás ¿querías que te dejara asesinar a toda la aldea? ¿tendría que haber dejado que tú me mataras?_ – trate de defenderme pero el estaba empeñado en demostrar que el tenia la razón y yo era el que estaba equivocado

- _Sabes que todos me han hecho daño, solo quería hacerlos pagar, por reírse de mi clan y de mi hermano_ – comprendía bien como se sentía, pero eso no justificaba su forma de actuar.

- _¿Y el daño que me han hecho a mí?_ – replique exaltado - _Entonces tendría que hacer que tu y Sakura pagaran por eso_ –me había calmado un poco – _no tienes de que preocuparte no me acercare ni a ti ni a ella actuare como si no los conozco, además dices que ella te ama, no te preocupes por nada más solo trata de ser feliz si es que eres capaz de serlo, ahora lárgate se me hace tarde para ir a cenar_ –el no parecía darle importancia a lo que le decía, ni parecía tener la intención de obedecer mis palabras

- _Nos casaremos en 3 meses_ – comento venenoso, sabiendo que eso seria un golpe bajo para mi, jamás llegue a pensar que el seria capaz de proponerle matrimonio, realmente en ese instante sentí que el mundo se caía a pedazos sobre mi. Aunque así fuera yo no le daría el gusto de saber que sus palabras me habían dolido, no mostrare debilidad ante él, por ningún motivo lo hare.

- _¿Y que? ¿quieres que te felicite? ¿o tienes pensado hacerme una invitación?, no iré si es lo que tienes en mente_ – afirme, fingiendo total desinterés en el asunto.

- _No me importa si vas o no después de casarnos me la llevare lejos de aquí, a un lugar donde jamás la encontraras, no te molestes en buscarla después de la boda._ – concluyó victorioso, ahora si que realmente sentía ganas de matarlo, ¿que haría yo si el decide alejarla de mi?

- _¿Y para que iría yo a buscarla? No me importa puedes largarte con ella a donde quieras_ – nunca me espere que yo diría algo como eso, a pesar de que no era lo que sentía no podía mostrarme desconcertado por la noticia, debía mantenerme firme.

- _Solo te informaba, para que la noticia no te tomara por sorpresa, y no termines haciendo algo estúpido_ – dijo tan arrogante, sentí ganas de golpearlo, pero debía fingir que nada de lo que el podría de sir era capaz de perturbar mi seriedad - _por cierto, has cambiado mucho..._ – fue su ultima frase antes de desaparecer tras una breve ráfaga de viento.

- _¿Es broma? ¿Tu también?_ – comente a la nada ya me tenia enfermo que todos usaran esa oración para referirse a mi.

El ya se había marchado, su noticia me había quitado por completo el apetito y el poco ánimo que me quedaba. Se iban a casar y se la iba a llevar lejos, lejos de mí y nunca más la volvería a ver, creí que las cosas podrían cambiar pero no, aun me sigue doliendo, más que nunca no puedo escapar de esta maldición.

Esa noche no pude dormir y no sabia que era aquello que me estaba molestando; que ellos pronto se casarían o que yo no pudiese olvidarme de ella. Así fue toda lo noche inventando pretextos para no reconocer que aun la amo.

Al día siguiente, a primera hora me dirigí a la oficina de Tsunade, teníamos que discutir sobre mi reincorporación como shinobi de la hoja, un tramite que realmente me resultaba fastidioso….vaya realmente creo que he cambiado al punto de que ahora me parezco increíblemente a Shikamaru, todo me parece problemático. Al llegar allí todo normal, largas conversaciones sin ninguna clase de sentido, para mi recordándome el código shinobi y cosas que se de memoria. Al terminar, ya era de nuevo un shinobi de Konoha. Me dispuse a marchar, pero…

- _Tsunade-sama, me dijeron que me necesitaba urgente_ - Ahí estaba, si era ella, mi Sakura, tan inocente y tan hermosa como siempre, con su hermoso cabello rosa que ahora llegaba hasta su espalda y su inocente cuerpo, ahora era el de una verdadera mujer, sus pechos ya no eran pequeños todo lo contrario, su esbelta cintura se apreciaba mejor definida y su trasero lucia aun más grande que antes. Que imbécil he sido tratando de olvidarla, pero ahora que la tengo frente a mi no soy capaz de negar que todavía la amo, me doy cuenta que la amo más que nunca y que realmente todo lo que hice para olvidarla fue en vano.

- _Naruto…._- pronuncio mi nombre tan dulcemente, mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lagrimas, otra ves llorara por mi

- _Si ya n o hay nada mas que hablar me retiro_ – dije sin dar importancia a nada, y me retire tan pronto como pude

- _Espera, ¿a donde vas?_

- ...- simplemente la ignore, y seguí por los pasillos vacíos tratando de no pensar en nada

- _¡Naruto espera!_ – corría detrás de mi tratando de alcanzarme, ¿por qué? Para que hacia eso, me molestaba…

- _¿Qué quieres Sakura?_ – dije irritado

- _¿Ya no me llamas Sakura-chan?_ – parecía realmente decepcionada, por aquel insignificante detalle

- _Hace bastante tiempo que deje de llamarte así, ¿por qué te sorprende en este momento?_ – no me importa cuanto amor guarde dentro de mi, no me mostrare como el Naruto que era capaz de dar la vida por ella, no dejare que esa parte de mi vuelva a existir

- _Creí que no volverías nunca_, - parecía estar contenta y a la misma vez nostálgica - _me alegra que estés de vuelta, aquella noche yo…_

- _No me recuerdes aquello, solo me hace sentir vergüenza ajena por ti_ – no iba a permitir que volviese a comportarse como aquella ves, aquel recuerdo solo me entregaba dolor..

- _¿Por qué me hablas de esa forma?_ – parecía confusa, aun no se da cuenta del daño que me ha hecho todo este tiempo.

- _¿Y como quieres que te hable?_ -

- _Ni siquiera me miras a la cara, ¿por qué me ignoras de esta forma? ¿por qué huyes de mi otras ves?_ – en ese momento su dolor era comparable al que yo sentía.

- _Por que anoche tu prometido me visitó solo para restregarme en la cara que se casara contigo, y me exigió que no me acercara a ti por ningún motivo._ – le explique el motivo, de mi actitud, aunque en realid ese motivo era el que menos influia en mi comportamiento para con ella.

- _¿Sasuke hizo eso?_ – parecía extrañada, es natural ella no conoce al verdadero Sasuke - _¿por qué él haría algo como eso?_ – si, realmente ella no conocía completamente al hombre con el que se iba a casar.

- _Probablemente por que quería evitar que siguieras llorando por alguien que no fuese él, pero déjame decirte que me importa poco lo que el piense, fue mi propia decisión alejarme de ti, espero que puedas respetarla, con permiso tengo asuntos que tratar_ – no encontraba la forma de desprenderme de su mirada, ya no soportaba tenerla tan cerca y a la ves tan lejos.

- _Espera_ – llamó nuevamente, con desesperación.

- _¿Que quieres ahora?_ -

- _¿Por que no me dices nada? A caso no te importa que me case con él_ – ella sufría ante la frialdad que mostraba ante aquella noticia.

- _No tiene porque importarme, como a ti no tiene porque importarte lo que yo piense al respecto._

- _¿Ya no me amas Naruto?_ – nunca pensé que ella me preguntaría algo como eso

- _Yo nunca dije que ye amaba_ – no lo dije, pero miles de veces si lo demostre, supongo que ella si pudo darse cuenta de lo que sentía, pero simplemente decidió ignorarlo -_ Toda tu vida has estado enamorada de él por que vienes ahora a fingir que te importa lo que siento, o es que no soportas la idea de que ya no tengo deseos de humillarme por ti-_

- _Eso no es cierto_ – las lagrimas asomaban, estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar

- _Deberías regresar con Sasuke se enfadara si te ve conmigo, no quiero tener problemas con él_ – no le daría importancia a su llanto, ya me parecía un recurso muy gastado.

- _Es por él, que ya no quieres nada conmigo_ – no logro entender, como puede estar recriminándome algo como eso si ella esta comprometida. Esta ves le dejare saber la razón por que quiero alejarme de ella.

- _¡Es por ti! como quieres que te siga amando sabiendo que jamás te fijaras en mi por que siempre has preferido la cara bonita de Sasuke , antes que todo el amor que yo te pude haber dado, yo te hubiese hecho la mujer mas feliz de este mundo simplemente por que a mi si me importas_

- _Lo se, siempre he sabido que te importo, pero…_ - no parecía querer contarlo

- _¿Pero?_ – dije impaciente, necesitaba su respuesta

- _Pero siempre fui demasiado caprichosa, inmadura e ingenua, creí que con el podría ser feliz pero me equivoque rotundamente_

- _Por favor Sakura crees que esas escusas baratas me harán cambiar de opinión, siempre he sabido lo caprichosa, inmadura e ingenua que eres, pero no me importaba por que de todas formas te amaba_ – ya no importaba lo que saliera de mi boca con tal de mostrarle lo herido que estaba mi corazón.

- _Yo se eso…_ – contuvo su llanto mostrando mucho autocontrol, lo note muy bien

- _Si, pero nunca te importo a pesar de saberlo, por eso me resigne por que yo entendía que tu amor por Sasuke era tan grande como el que yo sentía por ti, así que decidí hacerme aun lado y tomar mi propio camino, no quería terminar odiándolos, por que por más que me doliese quería que fueras feliz con él, aunque todo lo que el te estaba dando fuese una mentira, parecías feliz, por eso deje que lo fueses hasta que te dieras cuenta el daño que te estaba haciendo_ – por fin había dicho lo que tanto tiempo calle, me había quitado un gran peso de encima

- _Si ya me di cuenta que solo me hecho daño estando con Sasuke, no solo a mi a ti también te he lastimado a ti_

- _Eso ya no importa, ya es muy tarde para que eso pueda importarte_ - di media vuelta - _espero que seas feliz con él, si es que realmente puedes ser feliz con alguien que no te ama…_ - esa ultima frase logro herirla y hacerla sentir culpable, pero rápidamente se recupero.

- _Hay algo que debo decirte_ – no podía entender esa insistencia tan molesta, por que no simplemente me dejaba largarme.

- _Esa noche te dije que no necesitabas humillarte ante mi, menos ahora, no quiero que me regales una de tus patéticas escenas, hazme ese favor_ – realmente le dolió aquellas palabras, pero ya no soportaba su actitud tratando de enmendar algo que simplemente debió dejar en el olvido.

- _Naruto ¡yo te amo!_ – lo grito sin temor alguno. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír, ella me estaba confesando su amor, pero no es la primera vez que lo hace, seguro es otra de sus mentiras, o eso es lo que quise creer.

- _Esa noche me pediste que no fuera por que me necesitabas ¿para qué? ¿para esto? Para seguir riéndote de mí en mi cara, entiéndelo de una vez Sakura ¡odio que me mientan!_ - esta vez no soportaría si esta era otra de sus mentiras, pero si así lo fuera ¿Cuál era la razón para querer engañarme?

- _No estoy mintiendo_ – intento defenderse ofendida.

- _¿Cómo quieres que te crea? ya una vez me mentiste de la misma manera, ya no soy el mismo de antes, ya no puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, así que déjame en paz_ – ya no quería seguir escuchando ninguna escusa, me aleje de ella atravesando rápidamente los pasillos, ella me había confundido, ahora ni siquiera sabia que pensar ¿y si realmente no mentía? Pero entonces por que se va a casar, ya no quiero pensar mas en ello, solo quiero alejarme de ella y estar tranquilo.

Otra ves había escapado de ella, me he convertido en un cobarde, pero es lo mejor para ella y para mi no quiero seguir soportándolo...

_ OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO_

Bueno aqui esta el tercer capi, no me resulto tan bien como los otros pero bueno...

tratare de mejorar en capitulo 4, gracias por leer, Bye


	4. Llegar a ti

** Despecho & Culpa**

**Capitulo 4: Llegar a ti. **

Apenas llegue a mi hogar fui directo a mi habitación y caí rendido en la cama, no me sentía de ánimos para nada, no llevaba ni siquiera un día en la aldea y ya había tenido encuentros desagradables con Sasuke y Sakura, al parecer ninguno de los dos tiene pensado dejarme vivir en paz, creo que después de todo regresar solo fue un error, jamás debí haberlo hecho, no lo que nunca debí haber hecho es irme y permitir que todo esto lograra hundirme. Pero ya todo estaba hecho, solo debo olvidar todo y enfocarme en mi y nadie mas, anqué eso sea muy difícil sobre todo porque Sakura creía que unas simples disculpas y otra de sus falsas confesiones de amor, lograrían calmar mi resentimiento y borrar mi dolor, que ingenua era. Decidí que no iba a seguir atormentándome con esas ideas, me dirigí al baño y deje correr el agua, tal vez una ducha fría lograra despejar mi mente de tantas cosas que quiero dejar atrás...

...Realmente una refrescante ducha fría pude hacer milagros, ahora me sentía un poco más tranquilo, tratare de ordenar mis pensamientos, cueste lo que cueste voy a olvidar que amo a una mujer comprometida y que quien será su esposo alguna vez fue mi mejor amigo. Debo hacerlo simplemente por que ya no hay nada que hacer, no puedo cambiar las cosas, pero ¿y si realmente lo que ella me dijo esta tarde era cierto? ¿Realmente ella ha llegado a sentir amor por mí? ¡No! sólo es uno de sus caprichos, solo quiere encontrar la manera para no sentirse culpable por lo que me ha hecho, para que yo la perdonara. Ya había anochecido el día se me fue tratando de encontrar entre mi vieja ropa algo que se ajustara a mi actuales medidas. Supongo que debo ir a Ichiraku no he podido siquiera almorzar el día de hoy con tantas cosas que hacer…

- _¡Naruto! ¿Estas ahí? soy yo Sakura_ - oí de repente su voz acompañada de golpes a la puerta, que hacia ella en mi casa. Se supone que ellos viven juntos desde hace casi dos años dudo que él la dejara salir a estas horas.

- _¿Naruto! se que estas ahí por favor abre la puerta_ - insistió desde el exterior, ¿Ella y Sasuke se habrán puesto de acuerdo para venir a burlarse de mi a mi propia casa?, con molestia tuve que acceder a sus peticiones, después de todo las luces encendidas me delataban, no podía fingir que no había nadie. Tuve que abrir la puerta para encontrarla con un par de bolsas

- _Sakura ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Sasuke sabe de esto?_ – interrogué, muy sorprendido por su visita

- _No, le dije que tenía cosas que resolver en el hospital_ – respondía muy serena.

- _¿Y piensas que el te creerá ahora que sabe que he vuelto?_

- _Ahora soy un ninja medico de alto rango por lo que este tipo de cosas suelen ocurrir, ya sabes llamadas de urgencia, pacientes que agravan su estado, cosas por el estilo, además nunca le he dado motivos para dudar de mi_ – afirmaba muy segura, supongo que si algo ocurre tendrá una buena excusa.

- _No quiero problemas, ya te lo dije_ – realmente yo no quería tener que relacionarme con ella y con su novio, pero si vienen cada noche a molestar es imposible que pueda alejarme tan fácil.

- _No los tendrás_ – su optimismo me resultaba grato, supongo que tenia algo importante que hablar conmigo, no correría semejante riesgo si no fuese así.

- _Creí que todo quedó claro esta tarde, ¿por que has venido?_ – pese a mi indiferencia, me alegraba tenerla en mi hogar. Pero sabía muy bien que si Sasuke se enteraba habría problemas.

- _Te traje un poco de ramen_ - me mostro la bolsa que contenía ramen de Ichiraku para llevar- _supongo que aun te sigue gustando, hay que comerlo antes de que se enfrié_.

- _Eso es lo único que nunca dejará de gustarme_ – susurre desanimado, después de todo, realmente el ramen era lo único que me seguía gustando tanto como en el pasado.

- _¿Por que no me invitas a pasar?, aquí afuera esta haciendo frio_ – me miro sonriendo, no podía negarme, no tenia el valor para hacerlo.

- _Claro, adelante_ – le respondí con toda la amabilidad que podía mostrar en ese momento.

_- ¡Vaya!_ – exclamo sorprendida - _me impresiona que tu departamento este tan ordenado_ – dijo con nostalgia - _sin dudas ya no eres aquel chico alegre e hiperactivo_ - coloco las bolsas en una pequeña mesa, y sus ojos comenzar a mirarme de forma traviesa, me hacia sentir como un tonto que no es capaz de decirle que no a un tazón de ramen.

- _¿Por qué me haces esto Sakura?_ – tenia miedo de que todo terminara siendo un juego, un cruel juego -_ no te das cuenta que sigo amándote y me duele estar cerca de ti, sabiendo que nunca podré ser más que un amigo, no... ya ni siquiera podemos ser amigos_ – la amargura se hizo presente, tanto en ella como en mi.

- _Naruto, ¿por qué cambiaste?, ¿por qué lo hiciste?_- me reprochaba la forma en que me comportaba ahora - _ya no logro reconocer al hombre que tengo frente a mi, yo quiero que vuelvas a ser el viejo Naruto_ – _se acerco y coloco sus cálidas manos en mis mejillas_ - quiero que vuelvas a ser mi Naruto...

- _Si lo hago, este dolor que siento me consumirá por completo, pero veo que a ti eso no te importa_ - aparte sus manos de mi rostro, aunque no tenia intención de hacerlo, con mucho pesar tuve que mirarla a los ojos para tratar de comprender que es lo que ella buscaba de mí.

- _Naruto se que he sido una estúpida por la forma en que he actuado contigo_ – me dio la espalda, al parecer mi mirada la incomodaba - _sabes en este año me he dado cuenta de tantas cosas, cuando te marchaste sentí que te llevabas una parte de mi_ – dijo regresando a la postura inicial, clavando sus verdes ojos en los míos, y haciendo que mi deseos de besarla salieran a flote, esta al alcance de mis labios, como podría soportarlo.

- _Basta no quiero oír más_ – si no la detenía terminaría cometiendo alguna locura.

- _Pero tienes que hacerlo, necesito contarte todo lo que llevo dentro_ – se acerco a un más a mi - _en las noches no puedo dormir, la culpa de saber que por mi te marchaste no me deja vivir en paz, no soportaba tenerte lejos_ – sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo y coloco su cabeza en mi pecho, aquel abrazo era tan extraño para mi, pero me agradaba, me sentía tan cómodo - _A diferencia de Sasuke tu eras indispensable en mi vida, sin ti yo no podía vivir tranquila, mil veces pensé en escapar y buscarte, pero Sasuke no me dejaría hacerlo, me causaba miedo pensar que el podría tomar venganza contra la aldea por mi culpa, ya no quería hacerle daño a más personas._

- _Sakura tu..._- trate de escapar pero la calidez que emanaba de ella no me permitió hacerlo...

- _Déjame continuar por favor_ – pidió amablemente y con frágil movimiento separo su cabeza de mi pecho sin alejar sus brazos de mi, volvió a clavar sus orbes en los míos, pero esta vez pude apreciar la pureza en su mirada, quizá realmente ella podía entender mi dolor, quizá ella también sentía mi dolor - _la culpa me estaba devorando ¿sabes por qué? por que entendí que Sasuke nunca podría remplazarte, nadie ni nada seria capaz de ocupar ese lugar que guardo para ti en mi corazón..._

- _Sakura sabes que aun te amo, sabes que no podría dejar de hacerlo, pero en mi corazón aun hay despecho, me hace daño verte con él, duele demasiado, es un dolor que no puedo sanar_ – quite sus brazos y me aparte, pero ella inmediatamente se acerco para volver a abrasarme pero esta vez sus intenciones eran más oscuras.

_- Si me dejas yo puedo ayudarte a sanar ese dolor_ – acerco su boca a la mía y rápidamente cambio a una actitud provocadora. Pude sentir su cálido aliento rozando mis labios, su mirada llena de lujuria logró atraparme por un momento, jamás imagine encontrarme en esa situación con Sakura.

- _Sakura esto no esta bien..._ - quise protestar, pero ella no me dejo hacerlo coloco su índice en mis labios para silenciar cualquier pretexto.

- _Sshh...vamos, por que dejas de ser el chico bueno por esta vez, nadie tiene que saberlo_ - su inusual sensualidad me obligaba a sospechar, sobre la validez de sus palabras.

- _¿Y después de usarme volverás a los brazos de él? no me gusta que juegues conmigo_ - no se de donde saque valor para negarme, si por dentro moría por decirle caer en sus redes.

- _Naruto, ¿no te has dado cuenta?_ – me dijo, su mirada tan dulce me estaba volviendo loco, no se como es que fui capaz de contenerme, realmente me estaba costando trabajo hacerlo.

- _¿De que esto es un juego?, si, logré darme cuenta a tiempo_ – quise haber sondado lo más duro posible, cosa que no logre, debido la excitación que se apodero de mi al sentir su cuerpo rozando con el mío.

- _No tontito_ – rio inocentemente - _¿no te das cuenta de lo que siento?_ – Dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y la colocaba en su pecho - _estos latidos no pueden estar mintiendo, ¿realmente crees que esto es un juego?_ - sus latidos hacían parecer que su corazón escaparía en cualquier momento de su pecho, realmente me tenia contra la espada y la pared.

- _Si, lo creo, ¿por que me haces esto sabiendo que te sigo amando? ¿quieres que otra ves me humille ante ti?, pues déjame decirte que prefiero volver a huir..._- no pude continuar, sus labios me estaban silenciado, sus suaves, dulces y ricos labios, me había besado y no tuve el valor de negarme, mi orgullo y dignidad murieron en ese instante, como evitar que aquello me gustara si es lo que tanto tiempo he querido hacer. A los pocos segundos me separe de ella con sobrehumano esfuerzo solo para mirar lo que podrían decirme sus ojos sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- _¿Qué fue eso?_ - interrogue casi sin aliento, pero lo que contemple me lleno un sentimiento especial, sus mejillas ardían al carmesí de sus sonrojo, su mirada profunda y serena llena de romanticismo me dejaban ver que aquel beso no era ningún juego.

-_ Naruto..._ - parecía indecisa en lo que trataba de decirme - _sabes... ese fue mi primer beso_ - sentencio cohibida, aunque lucia hermosa mostrando esa timidez en su rostro, como un ángel que no es capaz de ocultar su belleza, realmente parecía nerviosa, incluso más que yo, aunque me sorprendió que ningún hombre haya tenido el privilegio de probar su boca antes que yo…

- _¿De que hablas? ¿Jamás has besado a Sasuke?_ – pregunte tan feliz ante aquella inocente confesión, pero dudoso a la vez, aun no entiendo como es que Sasuke nunca sintió deseos de besarla.

- _No, ni a el ni a ningún otro hombre_ - esta ves sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, no pude seguir dudando de ella - _él no ha querido... y bueno yo tampoco_ – no entendía, si ambos eran novios ¿por qué ni siquiera se habían besado? Aunque analizándolo desde otra perspectiva realmente no me extrañaba por parte de él, no la quería, solamente la estaba utilizando, pero me sorprendió que ella no quisiera, si es lo que ha deseado desde niña, más aun prefirió dar su primer beso a otro que no fuera su prometido. Me sentí orgulloso de que esta vez ese otro fuese yo.

- _Me preguntaste si aun no me he dado cuenta de lo que sientes entonces dímelo por favor ¿que sientes?._

- _Amor, un profundo amor_ - dijo con toda la dulzura que nunca ha demostrado ante mi - _un amor que tuve que callar por miedo_ - la culpabilidad se hizo presente en aquellas palabras.

- _Amor ¿hacia quien y miedo de que?_ – sabia a lo que se refería, pero quería oírlo una vez más, quería estar seguro de podía confiar en su palabras.

- _Amor hacia ti_ – era obvio que no me mentía, su mirada lo decía todo - _y miedo de hacerte daño, miedo de lastimarte más de lo que ya lo he hecho.._.

- _Pues con todo lo de Sasuke y tu boda ya me has hecho mas daño que nunca_ – tenia que hacerle saber lo dolido que me sentía por causa de su compromiso.

- _Lo siento, nunca fue mi intención_ - agacho la mirada, tratando de excusarse, realmente parecía estar arrepentida.

- _¿Y entonces por que te casaras con él?_ - le pregunté sólo para conocer a fondo aquello que la mantenía atada a aquel hombre nunca la ha respetado - _¿ya tienes 20 años no?, deberias ser capaz de tomar tus propias decisiones ¿por qué te vas a casar con alguien a quien no amas?._

- _Por que él me lo propuso y sentí temor de que si me negaba el pudiese hacerme daño a mi o mi familia, no quiero poner en peligro la vida de nadie_ - miedo ese era el motivo, solo miedo. Aquella respuesta sólo logró despertar el recelo que guardo hacia ella.

- _¿Haces esto para que yo me sienta mejor? ¿Crees que sigo siendo el estúpido de antes y que me tragare tus mentiras? ¡No! ¡No dejare que juegues conmigo!_ - me molestaba demasiado que ella no tuviese el valor para sobreponerse ante algo que la obligaba a autodestruirse, tarde o temprano Sasuke se aburriría de ella y lo más probable es que la asesinara con la crueldad que solo el es capaz de mostrar, eso me dio temor no quería perderla, aunque tal ves fuese exagerado, pero conozco bien a al Teme. Yo no permitiría que le hiciera daño a ella, yo haría lo que fuera por ella aunque me costara admitirlo yo solo quería amarla y protegerla...

- _Pero Naruto yo no..._- la calle con un beso apasionado, un beso que jamás pensé daría a esa mujer, es que no logre aguantar las ganas de volver a probar sus besos, Esta vez yo seria quien tomara el control del juego, me quitaría este dolor con ese amor que dice sentir hacia mí. Ella me correspondió con el mismo fuego desenfrenado, un fuego extraño en ella, eso me hizo dudar, así que separe inmediatamente mis labios de los suyos.

- _Naruto...yo te amo_... – me dijo mientras sus labios trataban de encontrar los míos.

- _¡Basta ya! No quiero que mientas, una vez te dije que odio a las personas que mienten ¿A caso quieres que te odie a ti?_ – los recuerdos de su falsa confesión de amor no dejaban de atormentarme, especialmente en este momento.

- _Pero esta vez no miento_ - realmente se estaba esforzando para que yo le creyera.

- _¿Y cómo puedo estar seguro de ello?_- me mantuve alerta ante cualquier escusa.

- _¿Por qué dudas de mí?_ - el dolor de sus palabras me hizo sentir como un verdadero tonto, rechazando a la mujer que he deseado casi toda mi vida, que estúpido me estaba comportando, pero no quería caer en ilusiones, no quería que me llevara hasta el cielo para luego dejarme caer...

- _Porque te vas a casar con el hombre del que has estado enamorada siempre, por eso_ - fue el único argumento que vino a mi mente, para justificar mis insistentes dudas.

- _Yo no amo a Sasuke_ – ahí estaba lo que realmente he querido oír, era lo que más deseaba escuchar, y por fin sus palabras me habían logrado complacer - _te amo a ti..._

- _Entonces no te cases y escapa conmigo -_ dije sin poder contener mi frenesí de emociones. No puedo creer que dije semejante barbaridad, me arrepentí por que sabia que ella no aceptaría, no seria capaz de abandonar su vida en la aldea, independiente del amor que dice sentir hacia mí, ella no tenía el valor para hacerlo. Eso es lo que yo creía, pero...

- _¿Cuando?_ - dijo con determinación, realmente estaba dispuesta a irse conmigo antes que con aquel que pronto será su esposo.

- _Sakura..._- no entendía hasta donde pensaba llegar con esto ¿realmente me amaba? Pero como podía creerle si nunca me ha dado motivos para hacerlo, siempre ha profesado un inmenso amor por Sasuke. A pesar de aquello dentro de mí quería creer en sus palabras y no seguir desconfiando de su amor.

- _Dime cuando y lo hare, escapare contigo_ - parecía mas decidida que nuca - _pero por favor ya no seas tan cruel conmigo_ - otra ves recurría a ese sensual tono de voz, ella parecía conocer mis puntos débiles a la perfección, pero yo no caería tan fácilmente...

- _¿Y tu boda? ¿y tú trabajo? ¿y tu familia? ¿Piensas dejarlo todo por mí?_ - era la ultima prueba para reconocer como verdaderos sus sentimientos, si ella estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo por huir conmigo ya no dudaría más, y aceptaría sin remordimientos todo lo que me entregara.

- _No hagas tantas preguntas dije que lo hare y así será_ - se sintió ofendida ante mi excesiva desconfianza.

- _¿Por qué?_ - ya no podía parar de hacerlo, no había forma para que yo pudiese sentirme completamente seguro, y ella desesperada no lograba encontrar la forma de hacerme ver que todo lo que salía de su boca era cierto.

- _¡Porque te amo! ¡te amo como nunca he amado! por que te he amado desde hace tiempo y nunca tuve el valor de aceptarlo, por que yo no quiero que te vayas, no quiero perderte otra vez_ - cada una de las palabras que conformaban aquella oración me devolvieron el valor, el valor que perdí hace tanto tiempo, habían regresado a mi mágicamente las fuerzas para luchar por ella.

-_ ¿Y si cambias de opinión? ¿qué crees que pensare si lo haces_? - esta vez solo quería asegurarme de que no se arrepentiría de nada.

- _Naruto basta ya - _dio media vuelta con rumbo hacia la salida_ - haces demasiadas preguntas, si tantas dudas de mi esta bien me casare con tu mejor amigo y te dejare en paz, por que eso es lo que tú quieres...- l_a atraje hasta mi para quedar frente a frente.

- _Sabes bien que es lo que menos deseo en la vida, que seas de otro, que beses a otro, que ames a otro – _por fin dije lo que sentía ya no callaría más - _Sakura yo sólo quiero que seas mía, para siempre, mía y de nadie más_ – dije ingenuamente, ya no pude seguir haciéndome el rudo, ella me tenia a su merced.

- _Seré solo tuya, pero a cambio tienes que amarme como yo te amo, y prometerme que nunca más te alejaras de mi, nunca volverás a dejarme sola_ - cada una de sus palabras lograban doblegarme completamente.

- _Sabes que te amo como nadie, yo no te dejaría sola nunca y si lo hice fue por que no quería estorbar_.

- _Nunca me has estorbado, y si alguna ves lo he pensado es que realmente estaba equivocada._

- _Dejemos esta conversación, ya no quiero seguir hablando, no quiero escuchar nada más, ni siquiera quiero pensar, en este momento sólo quiero tenerte para mí_ – le dije comenzando a besar nuevamente sus labios, por un momento logré sacar todo lo que había en mi mente para concentrarme únicamente en aquel dulce sabor, en aquel elixir maravilloso de su boca. Cada segundo era un exquisito momento que nunca olvidare. Mi lengua exigía más, quería saborear por completo su boca, cada rincón pero ella me detuvo.

- _Naruto...el ramen_ - la lujuria se había apoderado de ella, de la misma manera en que lo había echo conmigo - _el ramen se enfriara_ - dijo evidentemente sonrojada y con voz entrecortada.

- _No me importa el ramen_ - la bese nuevamente, y esta ves a aprete contra mi cuerpo queria sentirla cerca, - _sólo me importas tú - _inetrrumpi nuestro beso y la carge en mis brazos para llevarla hasta mi cuarto

- _¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?_ - pregunto muy excitada, verla en ese estado lograba llevarme a otro mundo, donde solo existíamos ella y yo.

- _Algo que he querido hacer contigo desde hace tiempo_ - le dije mientras la depositaba con infinito cuidado en mi lecho. Sin duda aquella seria la velada más larga y hermosa de mi vida...

continuara...

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO _

Bueno ese fue el capi, un poquito largo pero bueno, en el próximo habrá lemon, así que están avisados.

Bye….


	5. Tan mía, tan ajena

Bueno aquí les traigo otro capítulo, disculpen por la tardanza pero tuve que cambiar la compu, pero ya todo está arreglado, así que ya no habrá tanta demora para el próximo capitulo.

**Despecho & Culpa**

**Capitulo 5:** **Tan mía, tan ajena.**

Al tenerla sobre mi cama, no dude en colocarme encima de ella, nuestras miradas se encontraron, ambas reflejaban lo que nuestros instintos nos pedían a gritos, después de mirarnos por largos y a la vez tan cortos segundos nos fundimos en beso, uno muy distinto a los anteriores, en este se desbordaba aquel sentimiento que ya no quería ser contenido, nuestras lenguas danzaban dentro de la boca del otro, incitando aún más a nuestros cuerpo a llevar a cabo aquel desenlace lleno de amor, sin separar mis labios de los suyos lleve mi mano hasta su entrepierna que acaricie por encima de sus pantaloncillos, ella solo se dejó llevar, sin pensarlo ni entenderlo dejo que yo hiciera lo que tantas veces había deseado en mis más secretas fantasías, sus dedos bailaban por mis cabellos enredándose de vez en cuando en alguno, mientras su lengua presionaba con fuerza a la mía como respuesta al placer que mis dedos le causaban, ahogando sus gemidos y conteniendo sus espasmos siguió besando mi boca con desesperación mientras en mi tacto podía sentir la humedad que nacía en aquella zona, me aparte de ella para deleitarme con aquella vista, de una Sakura sumisa y excitada algo que me volvía loco, no pude evitar volver a lanzarme sobre ella, mi ser pedía a gritos sentir la ternura de su amor. Comencé a desabotonar lentamente su blusa, al hacerlo la despoje de aquella prenda para poder acariciar sus lindos senos por encima del sujetador, eran suaves, como los había imaginado pero aún no estaba conforme, necesitaba más, ella únicamente se dejaba amar. Le arrebate el corpiño para poder apreciar aquellos senos sin ningún impedimento, la lujuria me domino y como fiera hambrienta me lance sobre ellos para devorarlos mientras ella se estremecía de placer, cada uno de sus gemidos me animaban a seguir con aquel deleite tanto para ella como para mí.

- _Ah...Naruto_ - le gustaba, en su tono de voz lo pude notar más aun cuando comencé a morder suavemente sus erguidos pezones, como incontrolable reflejo ella dibujaba miles de trazos en mi espalda con sus uñas.

- _Tus senos son deliciosos_ – le dije dando descanso a mi lengua por un instante

- _No digas esas cosas baka_...- el sonrojo en sus mejillas, sus respiración cortada y el brillo en su mirada me excitaron aún más. Después de haber degustado completamente sus pechos mi lengua descendió arrastrándose por su vientre, dejando un rastro de húmedos besos en él, hasta llegar al inicio de sus braguitas. Antes de atreverme a algo más pedí su aprobación, en ningún momento quería obligarla a continuar si es que ella no lo quería. Con notable sonrojo asintió a lo que sin pensarlo deslice la prenda por sus piernas hasta dejarla completamente desnuda. Ya nada me impedía contemplar su cuerpo, su nívea piel era lo más hermoso que había visto en años.

- _Sakura tu cuerpo es hermoso_...- mis palabras lograron cohibir todos sus sentidos, pero era cierto, su cuerpo era aquella recompensa por la que he tenido que sufrir mucho, pero al final todo valió la pena, solo para vivir este momento

- _No me mires así, me da mucha vergüenza_ – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar ante mi insaciable mirada.

- _No tienes porque sentirte apenada, solo déjate llevar y disfruta el momento_ - lentamente retome mi labor besando su piernas hasta llegar a su intimidad ausente completamente de vello púbico, rosada e hinchada al máximo, preso de la excitación comencé a besar aquella sensible parte de su cuerpo a lo que sus gemidos aumentaron de intensidad, era dulce como la miel, dulce como todo lo que provenía de ella. Suavemente introduje mi lengua en su interior con la cual rose cada uno de los pliegues de su húmedo sexo provocando que los espasmos en ella fuesen más violentos, sus manos se aferraron desesperadamente a las sabanas estrujándolas a más no poder, mientras yo seguía disfrutando de las bondades que su cuerpo me ofrecía, gritos, suspiros y constantes gemidos me dejaban ver lo que yo era capaz de provocar en ella.

- _¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?_ – pregunto tímida pero muy ansiosa ante la expectativa de lo que haría esta vez para hacerla sentir bien.

- _Sólo esto_ – dije comenzando a desnudarme, ante lo cual su rostro se tiño aún más de aquel escarlata que le daba un toque de inocencia. Cuando quede completamente desnudo note como su mirada se dirigió a mi virilidad, me acerque a ella, tome su mentón con mi mano y me apodere su boca, me había vuelto adicto a sus besos mojados. Nuestras lenguas no daban tregua en el fragor de la pasión desencadenada. Su cuerpo sudoroso emanaba un delicioso aroma a excitación, no me podía contener, mis manos se perdieron por cada rincón de él, mientras ella con sutiles sonidos respondía a cada una de las caricias que dibuje con mi tacto en su piel, volví a recostarla en mi cama y me coloque en posición para adentrarme a sus ser.

- _Cuantas noches no he soñado con este momento, he deseado tenerte así desde hace mucho tiempo_ – le dije no pudiendo contener el torrente de emociones que había en mí en aquel mágico momento.

- _Naruto, por favor se gentil, yo nunca_... – yo sabía lo que me quería decir, por lo que me adelante a su confesión.

- _Lo sé, aun eres virgen, me dijiste que nunca has besado a otro hombre, es obvio que tampoco haz intimado con ninguno, no te preocupes no te hare daño_ – quería que aquel momento fuese maravilloso para ambos, jamás me perdonaría si aquella experiencia no fuese grata para ella.

Pausadamente fui introduciendo mi erecto miembro en su cavidad, mientras ella solo apretaba sus parpados para contener el dolor que sentía en ese momento, hasta que por fin logre entrar en ella tome sus manos y entrelace nuestros dedos la mire con amor para tratar de calmar sus temores pero su determinación era aún mayor que la mía, ella estaba decidida a darme aquel regalo que creí guardaba para su futuro esposo. Decidido comencé a mover mis caderas mientras pequeñas lagrimas nacían en sus ojos y mis movimientos eran constantes y leves los primeros minutos fueron muy incomodos para ambos pero lentamente aquellas mariposas empezaron surgir, revoloteando en su vientre y sus gemidos nuevamente se hicieron presentes, el dolor se había marchado, había sido consumido por el deleite que como fuego ardía dentro de su ser, ahora solo estábamos ella, yo y la satisfacción del acto carnal que llevábamos a cabo en aquella oscura habitación bañada únicamente por la fina luz de luna y que dejaba al descubierto nuestros cuerpos sudorosos que se desenvolvían de manera dócil entre las sabanas de seda.

- _Naruto no te detengas... por favor_ - me suplicaba, yo por supuesto pensaba obedecerla no tenía intensión de parar.

- _No te preocupes no lo hare_ - fue lo único que pude contestar. Nuestro movimiento era casi perfecto, la cama rechinaba y temblaba con cada una de nuestras sacudidas.

- Ah, Naruto sigue...me gusta mucho - sus palabras carecían de pudor pero rebozaban de gozo.

Cada una de mis embestidas era contestada por quejidos, no de dolor si no de placer, que a mis odios era deliciosa música, mi frenesí me impulsaba a seguir penetrándola con devoción, mientras ella se estremecía debajo de mi cuerpo, de la misma manera que en cada una de las fantasías que había soñado hacer realidad, y que hoy por fin lo estaba logrando. El fervor que la mantenía cautiva, la hizo perder la cordura, al igual que a mí, en ese momento no habían palabras para expresar lo que sentíamos, aunque tampoco eran necesarias, sólo gestos y sonidos guturales adornaban aquel escenario lujurioso, que nos brindaba aquellas sensaciones tan exquisitas y que se hacían más intensas cada vez. El descontrol nos estaban llevando a un éxtasis del cual caíamos prisioneros, sin poder escapar. Esta vez mi va y ven era aún más entusiastas, cada vez que ella pronunciaba mi nombre en medio de lascivos gritos era una invitación que pedía a mi falo que se adentrara más férreamente en su cálida, palpitante y mojada estreches. Lentamente mi cuerpo comenzó a dar señales de querer llegar a su límite, a culminar todo en un breve instante, en un clímax que nos llevó hasta el cielo cuando aquella sensación eléctrica recorrió todo mi ser, una sensación que concluyo en su interior con un rudo palpitar de mi rígido miembro acompañada de una explosión de placer que la obligo a emitir un gemido bestial, cuando salí de su interior la esencia de mi masculinidad que deje dentro de ella se derramo sobre la cama manchando aún más mis sabanas, al momento de romper la unión de nuestros cuerpos volví a probar la ambrosia de su boca a lo que ella solo respondió con la misma convicción, no dijo nada, sólo se aferró a mi acurrucándose en mi pecho. Mis brazos aprisionaron su delicado cuerpo para no dejarla ir nunca más.

- _Te amo_ – le dije mientras depositaba un suave beso en su frente, aquella frente de la que muchas veces se sintió avergonzada pero que para mí era hermosa y perfecta

- _Yo también te amo Naruto._

Los minutos pasaban y aun me preguntaba si lo que acababa de ocurrir era real, todo había sucedido tan rápido, tan sólo llevo dos días de regreso en Konoha y he podido hacer lo que no conseguí en años de esfuerzo, pero eso ya es cosa del pasado ahora ella es mía, me pertenece y no pienso compartirla con nadie. Mientras nos arropábamos bajo las sabanas note como estas habían sido teñidas del rojo de su virginidad, algo que provoco que en mi naciera un sentimiento de culpa

- _lo siento Sakura_ – me disculpe casi de manera inconsciente, ante lo que ella me miro extrañada - _me hubiese gustado que mi primera vez fuese contigo._

- _¿Has estado con otras mujeres?_ – no parecía ni sorprendida ni molesta.

- _Con muchas, desde que te hiciste novia de Sasuke he estado con tantas mujeres tratando de olvidarte_ – me di cuenta de que aquellas palabras hirieron sus sentimientos - _Pero sabes algo, ninguna de ellas me hizo feliz, cada vez que tocaba a otra mujer me sentía miserable, me estaba mintiendo a mí mismo y sabes que odio eso_ – ahora parecía estar un poco más tranquila - _He tratado de llenar de mil formas este vacío pero nunca he podido, hasta hoy, tú me haces feliz Sakura, ahora me doy cuenta que solo tú puedes salvarme de este dolor, Sakura te amo._

- _Naruto, tu sabes que yo te amo mucho, no me importa con cuantas mujeres te hayas acostado, eso ya es cosa del pasado_ – ella noto mi ánimo y trato de lograr que yo me sintiera mejor - _yo nunca sería capaz de estar con otro hombre que no fueras tú. Y sé que en el fondo tú tampoco querías estar con otra mujer._

La abrase con todo el amor que podía mostrar en ese momento, la amo y ahora sé que ella me ama, es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz. Pasaban los minutos y me parecía estar atrapado en un sueño, uno del que nunca quería despertar junto a ella me sentía bien, todo el dolor se esfumo. Por fin la tenía entre mis brazos y ya nadie podría quitármela, no permitiría que nadie me alejase de ella. Inevitablemente el sueño fue más poderoso, y ambos caímos sumergidos en los brazos de Morfeo. Hoy después de mucho tiempo por fin voy a poder dormir tranquilo

A la mañana siguiente desperté tan ilusionado, pero temeroso ¿y si todo había sido un sueño, uno dulce y despiadado? No logre verla a mí lado. Mis temores comenzaron a apoderarse de mí, no yo sé que no fue un sueño. Me levante con desesperación para buscarla por todo el departamento y no estaba, se había marchado, resignado logré ver que en una pequeña mesa en la cocina había una nota, inmediatamente reconocí su caligrafía, en ella sus motivos para haber desaparecido sigilosamente a media noche, me disgusto cada una de las palabras escritas en aquel papel;

_Naruto:_

_Gracias por la noche más maravillosa en mi existencia, por hacerme sentir querida y especial, por primera vez me sentí amada. Hoy más que nunca sé que te amo. Perdóname por marcharme sin despedirme, pero no quería interrumpir tu sueño, además tengo que regresar a aquel infierno del que vivo prisionera, no quiero tener problemas con él, ni que tú los tengas. Lo siento, espero que puedas comprenderme._

_Sakura._

Hice pedazos el papel, no podía entenderlo, si el amor que sentía por mí no podía rivalizar con el miedo que ese sujeto le causaba, ¿por qué decidió pasar la noche conmigo? ¿Por qué se entregó a mí aun sabiendo el riesgo que corría? No dejo de preguntarme ¿de verdad estará dispuesta a huir conmigo?, lo dudo, no mientras Sasuke sea capaz de infundirle semejante temor, ella no tendría la determinación para tomar una decisión como esa, maldije mi suerte, pero no había nada que hacer. Tanto tiempo esperando por ella, para solo tener un breve instante de su tiempo, la deseo, más ahora que fue mía, ahora ya no soporto estar alejado de Sakura.

Todo me recordaba a ella, desde las sabanas manchadas por la sangre de su pureza, e impregnadas con el delicado aroma de su piel, hasta aquellas cuatro paredes que fueron testigo de aquel pecado; delicioso, adictivo y a la vez amargo y peligroso. Quería verla, necesitaba tenerla conmigo, acariciarla y susurrarle al oído el millón de cosas que nunca me he atrevido a decirle. ¿Dónde estará? Probablemente con su prometido y eso me hace hervir la sangre, no soporto siquiera imaginarme aquella escena, odio cada segundo en el que no puedo disfrutar de su compañía, maldigo cada momento en que Sasuke la tiene sólo para él. La vida es tan injusta, él no la merece pero pude tenerla cuando se le antoja y yo que la amo más que a nada en este mundo, debo conformarme sólo con instantes. No puedo seguir soportando esto... tengo que hacer algo pronto...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bueno, ese fue el capi, espero le haya gustado, y disculpen si me tarde en publicarlo, pero como ya dije tuve que cambiar la pc. Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por dejar sus reviews. Bye


End file.
